


shorty give me whiplash

by hangingupstars



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, both work, read notes for warnings!, the c in lucas stands for consent, their relationship is ambiguous lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingupstars/pseuds/hangingupstars
Summary: "Fucking finally," Mark starts. "Why did you take so damn long?"Lucas' mental security system turns on. His eyes widen as he turns his head around to look at who it is.No. Fucking. Way.It's Renjun. Lucas' Good Vibe Rule for the night has been broken, and now he feels like a wet sock. The two of them make eye contact, and Renjun looks very scandalized at Lucas' wet-sock-edness. The former takes a seat next to Donghyuck and whispers something in his ear. Lucas just knows that he's talking about him, wondering why he's here in the first place. He wishes Renjun wasn't so fucking obvious about it, that asshole.At last, Renjun speaks out to the group. "Sorry, I was taking mirror selfies." He shrugs when Mark lets out a small "What the fuck." "What? The lighting in your bathroom is good."





	shorty give me whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA this is so dumb!!!!! but i like writing dumb stuff so it's okay!!!! thanks for 600 on twitter <3333
> 
> disclaimer: they are seniors in high school in this fic, so around 17-18 years old (international age). all of the idols mentioned in this are adults both internationally and in korea, but if them being aged-down makes you uncomfortable, feel free to click away. if not, enjoy the fic!
> 
> another disclaimer: there are times when lucas seems rude or even mean to mark but they're rly good friends!! i swear!! please don't misinterpret this as me trying to write lucas out to be a bad guy bc he's literally the opposite (both irl and in the fic)!!! okay NOW i'm done
> 
> title from whiplash - nct 127

Lucas likes to consider himself a pretty nice guy. He volunteers at a senior home on the weekends, helps coach the JV basketball kids when he doesn't have practice, and always greets his mom whenever she gets home. Of course, he doesn't gloat about any of this to his fellow peers—that would be totally shitty and gross of him—but everyone knows anyway, and they all love him for it. Except for one person.

Renjun Huang.

Renjun seems to absolutely hate Lucas with a burning passion. He either tries to avoid Lucas at all costs or gives him the worst attitude whenever Lucas tries to talk to him. First of all, fucking rude, and second of all, fucking _ouch_. Lucas has no idea why Renjun has such a deeply rooted hatred for him, and it makes him sad. He swears that whenever Renjun rolls his eyes at him, a part of him dies... and also gets slightly turned on. But that's not the point! The point is that all Lucas does is try to be nice and civil, and Renjun is not having one bit of it.

Lucas is constantly left wondering why Renjun treats him like this. He's currently moping in his statistics class, cheek squished against his hand as his eyes droop. He tends to wear his heart on his sleeve, so he's sure that he looks pathetic and dumb with his brows furrowed and a pout on his lips. Thank God half of the kids in this class are asleep so they don't have to see Lucas go through his quarter-life crisis, courtesy of Renjun.

He's snapped out of his sad thoughts when Mark whisper-shouts at him from two rows down. He interrupted his simp session. Ugh. Unknowing of Lucas' current state of devastation, Mark holds up his phone and points at it, signaling to Lucas to check his messages. So, Lucas does.

_come over tonight at 8? im inviting some friends over just to chill_

Lucas looks over at Mark and gives him a thumbs up. At least he'll have something to do to take his mind off of Renjun.

━━━━━━━━━

When Lucas gets home, he goes straight to his room and flops on his bed face down, wallowing in his tiredness. He can't really breathe with his face in his pillow, but he couldn't care less, honestly. Who needs air anyway? After a few moments, he turns his head to the side, allowing himself to take in some air. He puts his phone in front of his face, scrolling through Instagram carelessly. Ah, there's nothing better than social media to make you forget about all your troubles. 

At least that's what he thought until he stumbled upon a particular post. It's a picture of Renjun sitting in the cute boba place by their school. He's biting down on the straw with a teasing smile on his face, and Lucas feels something tug at his heart. Or maybe his dick. Whichever one, he feels even worse when he sees that Jaemin posted it. Of _course_ Jaemin posted it. He grumbles, and ultimately decides to fuck it all and knock out. He deserves some sleep after what he just witnessed.

Lucas doesn't wake up until around 7:30, and when he looks at his phone, he shoots up in bed, realizing that he should probably be getting ready to go to Mark's house. He kind of doesn't want to go, especially after the bomb ass nap he just took (sleeping is amazing, he wants to do it again), but he told Mark he would, so he needs to. The prospect of drinking some of the La Croix in Mark's fridge makes him more excited to go.

Lucas hurries and changes into a hoodie and some joggers, laughing to himself when he jogs down to the kitchen to say bye his mom. He loves that they're called that; they're great for jogging! Stretchy with a loose crotch area, a solid 9/10. Minus a point for also being loose at the back; they make his ass look flatter than it actually is. Despite this weakness of the joggers, he lets his mom know that he's leaving, kisses her cheek, and grabs his car keys, all while in a good mood. 

When Lucas arrives, he's fashionably late, but Mark doesn't seem to mind. He gives Lucas a bro-hug, and all seems good in the world.

"What's up, man? We're just chilling in the living room right now," Mark explains.

"Oh, lit," Lucas responds. But he is a man on a mission, and he intends to complete that mission. "Can I grab some La Croix?" Lucas pronounces La Croix like "la kwah" and he feels very French and fancy. Maybe the year of French he took in eighth grade _did_ pay off.

"Sure, dude, go ahead." He claps Lucas on the back before going back to the living room.

Lucas passes through the living room to get to Mark's kitchen and his brain short circuits. Apparently, to Mark, playing spin the bottle is the same as chilling. Like, what the fuck? Lucas gulps as he hurriedly walks past the circle of people, who all greet him enthusiastically. Lucas waves sheepishly at them, like a loser, and takes a moment to breathe when he's finally in the solitude of the kitchen. Luckily, he recognized all of the people in the circle and they were cool. Maybe this won't be so bad. Just some kissing with some friends, nothing major.

After retrieving his can of La Croix (lime, fuck yeah!), he takes his place in the circle between Mark and Yuqi. He looks around, examining his potential kissing partners. There isn't a whole large selection, as the only people besides the three of them are Mina, Jeno, Donghyuck, and Yeri. Lucas goes into a slight gay panic. It's not like he's completely straight, but the thought of not only witnessing some gay shit, but also being involved in it makes him sweat. 

"It's pretty boring so far," Yuqi whispers to Lucas as everyone talks among themselves. "It's only been Mina and Jeno, and Donghyuck and Yeri. I'm just waiting to get some fucking action, Mina looks so cute right now." She slides her hands together like some creepy movie villain, and Lucas chooses to ignore it. At least Yuqi's enjoying herself.

Lucas inserts himself into the conversation easily, taking sips from his La Croix as he laughs at one of Donghyuck's jokes. Well, it wasn't really a joke, he just made fun of Mark for something Lucas didn't hear. He chooses to ignore the flush on Mark's face after Donghyuck's endless teasing.

It's been about ten minutes since Lucas arrived and he has to say that he's already having a pretty good time. The bottle seems to be forgotten in the middle of circle, their previous game no longer being played. A part of Lucas hopes that it stays that way, but then again, he could kiss someone. And, he doesn't mean to toot his own horn, but he's a pretty damn good kisser. He might be able to bless someone with his lips tonight, and the thought doesn't make him mad. He feels like he's on some type of positivity high, and he will only accept good vibes for the rest of the night.

That is until the bathroom door in the hallway opens and everyone lets out sighs of relief.

"Fucking finally," Mark starts. "Why did you take so damn long?" 

Lucas' mental security system turns on. His eyes widen as he turns his head around to look at who it is.

No. Fucking. Way.

It's Renjun. Lucas' Good Vibe Rule for the night has been broken, and now he feels like a wet sock. The two of them make eye contact, and Renjun looks very scandalized at Lucas' wet-sock-edness. The former takes a seat next to Donghyuck and whispers something in his ear. Lucas just _knows_ that he's talking about him, wondering why he's here in the first place. He wishes Renjun wasn't so fucking obvious about it, that asshole.

At last, Renjun speaks out to the group. "Sorry, I was taking mirror selfies." He shrugs when Mark lets out a small "What the fuck." "What? The lighting in your bathroom is good."

Mark rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Now that everyone's here, we can get this show back on the road!" Lucas internally cringes at Mark's choice of words. It makes him sound like the old white lady who was Lucas' bio teacher freshman year, and he shudders. Never again.

It's Yuqi's turn, and she crosses her fingers as the bottle spins around quickly. Everyone's eyes are focused on the piece of glass, and Yuqi has to resist smiling when the mouth of the bottle points at Mina. Mina smiles politely as they both stand up, and this is the part that really confuses Lucas. This better not be what he thinks it is, or else he's going to flip out.

He grabs onto Yuqi's wrist, stopping her from walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, shit," Yuqi says, her tone making it sound like she realized that she fucked up. "I forgot to tell you that we're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven." 

Lucas' jaw drops all the way to the floor. Yuqi mutters a small "Sorry" as Mina pulls her into the hallway closet, and Lucas wonders what he has done in his life to deserve this torment. He's a good person, he does not deserve this. Still, he accepts his fate, remembering that he doesn't necessarily have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on for seven whole minutes. His heart calms down, and peace is restored.

When the closet door clicks, Mark starts the timer on his phone, counting down from seven minutes. And now they wait. Lucas takes the opportunity to ask Mark why Renjun is sitting three feet away from him.

"Mark, what the hell," Lucas keeps his voice down. He doesn't even say his name, only tilting his head in Renjun's direction. He has to be sneaky, unlike Renjun. His name should be Captain Obvious at this point because the subtlety is literally nowhere to be found. Whatever, Lucas is fine, he is a master of stealth. Lucas is _fine_.

Mark frowns and his eyes get all big and shiny. Lucas wants to smack him. "Sorry, bro, you know we're close. I couldn't _not_ invite him, you know? He'd be petty, and I really don't wanna deal with Renjun when he's petty." 

Lucas resists the urge to roll his eyes. The fucking nerve on the people around him. He does not deserve this. "Okay, but you know that he fucking hates me." Yukhei is _pouting_ at this point.

Okay, Mark genuinely looks very sorry, and Lucas kinda feels guilty for purposely trying to make him feel bad. "Look, I'm sorry, dude. I swear I won't do it again. I can't, like, kick him out right now, so just wait it out I guess?"

In an effort to comfort his friend who only deserves love and happiness, Lucas puts his hand on Mark's thigh, and Mark smiles in return. Mission accomplished. "It's cool, dude, I can be a civilized adult." And that is a fact. Sure, Lucas might get sad and stuff, but at least he doesn't publicly show his disgust to anyone he dislikes. @ Renjun.

After a few more minutes, Mark's alarm goes off, and he gets up to knock on the closet door. Out comes Mina and Yuqi, looking exactly the same as they went in. Huh. Maybe Yuqi didn't get the action she wanted, Lucas speculates.

Lucas is about to open his mouth to ask Yuqi how it went when she sits down, but she beats him to it. "Love is fucking dead." Her face is blank, void of all emotion. Lucas can tell that she's trying her hardest not to show that she's upset, and it makes his heart ache. He looks over at Mina, who also seems very sad, staring down at the floor and playing with the hem of her skirt.

Shit must have gone really wrong for the vibe to be this off. Lucas puts his hand on Yuqi's, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. He makes a mental note to talk to her about it later. For now, Mark takes care of the situation as best as he can, quickly moving on in order to avoid any more tension.

"Oookayyyyy, who's next? Lucas?" Oh, damn. With Yuqi being all sad, he barely processed that he would be after her. He fakes a smile, lips stretched tight across his face, as he reaches over to spin the bottle. As it spins around the circle, Lucas prays harder than he has ever prayed in his life. As much as he would honestly really, really love to kiss Renjun's soft-looking lips, caress his pretty face, and run his fingers through his hair, that would throw off the entire balance of the universe, probably. And besides, those things are probably the last items on Renjun's list of "Things I Want to Do," so Lucas doesn't get his hopes up. Instead, he keeps his eyes entirely on the glass, neither knowing nor caring about what he wants anymore.

The bottle spins and spins. And then it stops.

And of course. Of course! Lucas swears he is living in some shitty teen movie because, of course, the bottle just _had_ to land on Renjun. His heart is racing, and he is conflicted between indulging his desires and not wanting Renjun to hate him even more. Internally, he curses Renjun, but at the same time, he hopes that, during those seven minutes in the closet, Renjun will magically have a change of heart.

Oohs and ahhs erupt around the circle, and Lucas is sure that both he and Renjun want shut everyone up. Without a word, the two of them get up and walk over to the closet. Once they're inside, they stay silent. Lucas feels the tension, and it's _definitely_ not the sexy kind. If he says the wrong thing or makes one wrong move, he feels like Renjun will kill him or something.

To Lucas' surprise, it's Renjun that says the first word. "I have to be stuck in here with you, of all people." Lucas can't see Renjun at all, the light in the closet turned off for the sake of the game, but he's certain that Renjun is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, looking all snooty and annoyed.

"Yeah, well, you're the one the bottle chose, so..." Normally, Lucas would have a witty comeback ready to whip out, but nope, not this time. Right now, he's so, so nervous, his palms sweating and knees shaking. He can't take this anymore.

So he asks the question he hasn't been able to get off of his mind ever since the beginning of sophomore year. "Why do you hate me?"

"Huh?" Renjun asks, as if he didn't hear the question correctly. He's doing this to bother Lucas; there's no way Renjun didn't hear his stupid question.

"I said, why do you hate me?" Lucas feels his voice trembling, and he feels very, very lame. He hates it, and he seriously cannot believe that the tiny boy standing in from him in this tiny closet can make him feel this way. Fuck Renjun Huang. He hopes the universe can hear him right now.

Renjun's first response to Lucas' question is a scoff. "You don't even remember? I should have expected this. Of course you don't want to admit that you did anything wrong in the first place, so you just chose to forget about it." 

Oh, that was the last fucking straw.

"Renjun, what the fuck? Can you stop acting like you're fucking better than me for once and just answer the damn question? I'm asking because I want to know what I did wrong. Yeah, I don't remember. So what? People forget shit all the time, but clearly you can't because you treat me like I'm stupid whenever I try to talk to you. Like, I don't remember a single instance where I was ever mean or rude to you, so I don't know why you feel the need to act that way toward me. I'm fucking tired of it."

It's quiet for a few seconds. Lucas' ears are burning from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He breathes deeply, trying to take in the fact that he just said those things to Renjun.

"I—" Renjun pauses. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way." When Lucas doesn't say anything, Renjun takes it as his cue to explain why they're in this situation in the first place. "God, I feel so stupid about it now. The reason I kept being mean to you and shit was because in seventh grade, all you did was copy my homework. It bothered me so much, especially considering how I've worked my ass off since day one. When I saw you living your best life in high school, getting all this recognition and popularity, it made me so angry, you have no idea. Well, I guess you have an idea because of my nasty attitude. But, um, yeah. That's the honest truth and it's petty and dumb. I'm sorry."

Lucas stays silent for a few seconds, processing all of the information that just came out of Renjun's mouth. Renjun held a grudge against him for... copying his homework? His mind is blown. Like, he seriously cannot fathom that Renjun treated him like this because of some stupid assignments in middle school that don't even matter anymore.

"Homework. Fucking _homework_." Lucas is still in disbelief, his blood beginning to boil.

"Yes, homework. I know it's stupid and I'm deadass the worst person ever for using it to justify my actions, I get it." Renjun is quiet now, voice sounding watery and threatening to crack any second now.

If Lucas wasn't the nice guy he is, he would totally unleash all hell on Renjun, make him feel complete and utter remorse for his actions with loud, booming words. But he doesn't. He _is_ a nice guy, this is his reputation, and he's going to maintain it. A small voice at the back of his mind tells him that he shouldn't fall for Renjun's tears, that it's just a facade, but Lucas chooses to ignore it. He's always been a huge softie.

"Renjun, it's... fine. It was in the past, we should just forget about it. Like I did," Lucas says gently, trying to lighten up the mood. Now that Renjun has realized his mistakes, Lucas crosses his fingers that something can blossom from whatever they have together. 

When Renjun chuckles, Lucas can't help but smile like a big dummy. His laugh is twinkling, light and airy, but so full of presence at the same time. Perhaps, Lucas thinks, it's one of the most beautiful things Lucas has ever heard. Wait, oh _god_ , when did he ever get this sappy? He gags on the inside while simultaneously loving the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

On a whim of confidence and using the nervousness he's being consumed by, he proposes something to Renjun.

"You can make it up to me, though. If you want." Lucas tries to sound teasing and a little sexy, but his voice comes out small.

"Oh?" Renjun sounds curious. Excellent. "What is it?"

"Um," Lucas wills himself to get his shit together or else he's going to miss his chance entirely. "Kiss me."

" _Oh_. Okay." 

The closet is completely dark, the only light source being the hallway light seeping from under the crack of the door. Still, they manage, Renjun trying to search for Lucas' face using his hands. It's horrifically awkward when Renjun accidentally pokes Lucas' eye with his thumb. Okay, Lucas didn't know what was going to happen in this closet, but getting his eye poked out was definitely the least of his expectations. He lets out an embarrassing little yelp as his eye starts to water.

"Shit, oh my God, I'm so sorry," Renjun apologizes profusely.

"It's fine," Lucas says as damage control. "Here, lemme help." He uses his spatial awareness to the best of his abilities to figure out where Renjun's hands are, and luckily, he gets it right on, like, the second try. Maybe third, but he deserves to make himself a little proud after what he just went through in the past five minutes. After feeling Renjun's dainty fingers with his own, he guides them to his face, resting them on his cheeks. Wow, Renjun's hands smell like vanilla and coconut. Lucas needs to ask him what kind of lotion he uses.

"Whoa, your face is super smooth," Renjun marvels as he runs his fingers along Lucas' skin.

"Yeah, I have a nightly skin routine and everything," Lucas replies while reaching forward to find Renjun's face as well. He feels the supple skin of what he assumes is Renjun's cheek, and he absolutely _melts_ inside. He prides himself in having great skin, but Renjun? He's on a whole other level. Skin king!

With Renjun's hands cupping his face and his own on the side of the younger male's neck, it hits Lucas that this is really about to happen. He's going to kiss Renjun Huang, his biggest hater turned friend (questionable), in the darkness of Mark's hallway closet because of an unexpected game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. This moment makes him realize that life truly works in mysterious, unknown ways. He begins to move his face closer, bridging the gap between them. Oh god, Lucas can feel his skin grow warmer as Renjun comes closer, and he's afraid that his palms will start sweating and will make Renjun's face feel gross. Lucas pushes those thoughts out of his mind and gives himself a pep talk. He is Lucas Wong, master of flirting and being smooth, not some lame-o who can't even kiss the cute boy whose face is inches away. He's _got_ this.

Their lips are about to touch, and Lucas swears that they do.

And then there's a knock on the door. They both jump in their places, hands flying off of each other as they both turn to face the source of the noise. Without another thought, Lucas wipes his hands on his joggers before turning the knob and opening it. He is still in such a state of shock that he cannot bring himself to even look at Renjun as he walks back into the living room. His face feels so hot, and he's just... embarrassed. They didn't even _do_ anything, but his heart continues to beat against his chest.

Both Renjun and Lucas sit down wordlessly. Nobody else says anything. Judging by the way neither their clothes nor their hair is messed up, they all assume that, once again, spicy times have not been achieved. Lucas wants to protest, tell them that they did kiss. Or at least, almost did. Instead, he glances up at Renjun with flushed cheeks. They make eye contact, and Renjun bites his bottom lip to hide his smile. Check-fucking-mate.

Lucas grabs his phone out of his back pocket, opening up iMessage to shoot Renjun a text. He mentally pumps his fist when he sees that he has Renjun's number from when the Student Body had to put down everyone's contact information during a bonding activity for emergencies or something. Renjun looked like he thought it was stupid back then, but he won't be saying that when Lucas hits him up. Lucas really believes that the stars have aligned for him to get some smooches tonight. He types out his Ultra Smooth™ message and hits send.

_a shame we got interrupted ;(((( wish we had more time somewhere else, hmmmmm 🤔🤔🤔_

He puts his phone face down on his thigh like he doesn't have a care in the world, opting to listen to the conversations around the circle. Everyone has implicitly decided to cease their game in order to prevent any more relationships from being tainted. Instead, Mark pulls out Scattergories. That's probably a good call, but Lucas, once again, could not care less. He's feeling something between himself and Renjun right now, and he is not letting that go to play some damn Scattergories. Sorry, Mark.

He looks at his phone, the corner of his lip quirking up when he sees a few messages from Renjun.

_you're such a fuckboy lol_

_but i'm down to continue if you are 🙈 _

_my parents aren't home tonight, you can come over...... again, only if you're down tho_

Who needs Scattergories when you get an offer to go over to your secret crush's house to make out with said secret crush? No one. Literally no one. So, Lucas takes Renjun's texts as his cue to leave. He announces that it's late and time for him to go home or else his mom will beat his ass, and he tells Yuqi to text him as he gets up to leave. Right before he walks through the door, he smiles at Renjun and winks. Thank god everyone else is too busy playing Mark's game.

Lucas waits in his car for a little bit to text Renjun back.

_of course im down 🤩 send me your address hehe_

Almost immediately, Renjun does. Lucas giggles like a school girl before inputting the address into the Maps app on his phone. Kisses, here he comes!

When he arrives at Renjun's house, there's no car parked in the driveway and the lights are completely off. He decides to wait in his car and play some Crossy Road as he waits for Renjun to get here. A few very long minutes later, another car pulls into the driveway and a boy steps out of the driver's side of the vehicle. It's Renjun, and he calls out to Lucas while waving his hand to signal him over. Lucas has to stifle the laugh that bubbles in his chest because he's just that excited. He breathes deeply to calm himself down before getting out of his car.

"So," Renjun says once they're inside, "you want a drink or something?"

"Oh, nah, I'm fine. Thanks." Oh god. This is painful. Lucas usually doesn't mind small talk or introductory conversations, but trying to act normal after a few years of one-sided hatred and other-sided pining is... hard. Why can't life be as easy as it seems through text?

"Cool, got it. Uh, wanna head up to my room then?"

"Sure, yeah, that's cool." Inside, Lucas is screaming and dying a slow and painful death. Partly because this feels so clumsy and amateur, but also because he is in Renjun's house? With the original intention to kiss him? The thought is crazy to Lucas, and he doesn't think he'll get over it until he's panting from making out with Renjun for so long. He's hoping that they're able to overcome whatever ugly tension is in between them and get to that point, but if it doesn't, then he'll be okay. He'll live. As much as he would love to feel Renjun's lips on his and _maybe_ his dick in Renjun's hand, they've made a lot of progress in regards to their relationship tonight, and he's not going to deny that. 

Once they're in Renjun's room, Lucas has to admit that he takes a few seconds to marvel at it. He's got a big house, and Lucas can always appreciate a big house.

"You can sit down, if you want." He gestures to his big ass bed with fluffy blankets and proportionally large pillows on it. When he sits down, the bed sinks slightly, and Lucas literally feels like he is sitting on a cloud.

"Holy shit." Lucas whispers as he uses his hands to feel the bed's springiness again. "This is amazing, what the hell?" He looks at Renjun in amazement. He cannot believe that Renjun gets to sleep here every single day. Shit's a dream.

"Yeah, it's pretty comfortable," Renjun chuckles as he sits next to Lucas, the material dipping beside him. Lucas looks at the boy next to him, who seems so, so tiny as he looks up at Lucas. Lucas has always stood by the notion that Renjun is one of the prettiest people ever, but up close like this, Renjun looks prettier than usual, and Lucas needs to kiss him, like, right now.

"So, are we doing this still? Or nah?" Lucas asks, trying to sound as cool and confident as possible.

Renjun's eyes widen at the questions. "Oh, yeah, yeah, of course." He turns his body toward Lucas', but the angle is still weird. Lucas takes a few seconds to fully seat himself on the bed so he's facing Renjun completely.

They spend a few minutes just looking at each other, eyes roaming around each other's faces to study each detail that they miss at school. Lucas could probably do this all day and he wouldn't complain, but then again, he has other things he would rather do.

But Renjun beats him to it.

"I'm just gonna say this right now before we, you know, get down to it. But, dude, you're so handsome. Like, unbelievably handsome." Renjun places his hand on Lucas' jaw and continues to stroke the older boy's ego. "What did you do in your past life to even look like this? It's unfair." Yeah, okay, Lucas feels stupid with the way Renjun is complimenting him, but it's in the best way imaginable, and he is most definitely not mad at it.

Lucas gulps before taking his turn to speak. "B-but you're the prettiest person ever, so we're even."

A wide, close-mouthed grin shows itself on Renjun's face, and it's so endearing that Lucas wants to cry. "You think I'm pretty?" Renjun teases as he straddles Lucas' lap. Wow, okay, they're getting right into it. There was no warning or anything, but Lucas is taking it, no questions asked. 

"Mhm." Lucas nods, his mind effectively and positively blank except for thoughts of Renjun. "You're really, really pretty. I thought that even when you were mean to me." Lucas will deal with the fact that he confessed that to Renjun later, but for now, all that matters in the world is the weight on top of his thighs.

"I'm sorry for that, Lucas," Renjun says softly as he gets even closer to the other's face, and Lucas feels like he's being hypnotized. Renjun is surely placing some gay love spell on him right now, and it is working so well.

"It's okay, jus' kiss me," Lucas says against Renjun's lips, and Renjun does just that.

Their lips slot together, _finally_ , and Lucas feels the bones in his body melt away, his entire being becoming a puddle of mush. Lucas has kissed multiple people in his eighteen years of living, but kissing Renjun makes him feel like he has never even touched another person before. When Renjun's lips start to move against his, Lucas feels like his nerves are on fire, and it's a _lot_. Renjun's lips are extremely soft, of course—he always has a small container of Vaseline Lip Therapy on him, and Lucas has never been more grateful for that than in this moment.

Renjun is bold with his kisses, doing this sexy thing where he lightly bites Lucas' bottom lip. Lucas is in the danger zone, and he is trying so hard not to get a boner right now because that would be so humiliating. But what _is_ hard is trying to keep his noises in as Renjun keeps being quick and tiny and hot and in his lap all at the same time. Until he just can't anymore. Renjun swipes his tongue across Lucas' swollen bottom lip, and Lucas opens his mouth and lets out the softest moan he has ever let out in his life. Still, they both heard it, and he can't play it off like nothing happened. So, he covers his mouth with his hand to shut himself up.

"Hey," Renjun nearly whispers, "it's okay. I like it when people make pretty noises like that." Lucas squeaks when Renjun removes his hand and places a quick kiss on his lips. Okay, Lucas is undoubtedly hard. It's so embarrassing, but he can't help it. If Renjun keeps talking like that, then he's going to end up coming in his pants like a loser.

So, Lucas chooses to take matters into his own hands.

"Look, Renjun, I don't know if this is weird or not, but my dick is hard now." The sentence comes out all in one breath with Lucas' eyes squeezed shut to avoid Renjun's wide eyes. This _cannot_ be happening. Lucas hopes that the ground opens up and swallows him whole.

"Hm, cute," is all Renjun says. Huh? Lucas' eyes shoot open in surprise at Renjun's words. The vibe he's giving off is dominating and confident and, oh, Lucas is _so_ into that. He lowkey expects Renjun to act on his words and get his hands on his dick, but he doesn't. Instead, he latches his lips onto Lucas' neck and starts sucking on the skin, making Lucas release high noises from the back of his throat that he didn't know he was capable of. The things Renjun does to him.

Lucas continues to whine as Renjun leaves _lots_ of hickeys on his neck. God, those are going to be a bitch to hide in the morning. Renjun better have some foundation or concealer or something because he's marking him up so much. Thankfully, he stops after a few moments, smiling as he looks at the absolute mess he made of Lucas' neck. He glances down at Lucas' hard-on and smirks.

"You want me to jerk you off?" Renjun says against Lucas' ear, voice low and airy. His warm breath is enough to make Lucas shiver, and that is a damn talent. Renjun is the expert of being sexy, and Lucas will take no criticism about that statement.

"God, yes," Lucas breathes out, voice slightly higher than usual.

And Renjun complies, but not without teasing first, that little fucker. He palms Lucas' hard-on, giving him a slight amount of relief, but they both know it's not enough. 

"C'mon, Renjun, _please_ ," Lucas nearly whines. Never in his life did he think he would be begging for his dick to be touched by someone who is a whole ten centimeters shorter than him, and, if he's honest, he isn't mind. What he _does_ mind, however, is the fact that he's still confined in his joggers.

Renjun simply hums before finally, _finally_ , pulling down the waistbands of Lucas' joggers and underwear, revealing his painfully hard dick. Lucas exhales forcefully, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Whoa," Renjun says in disbelief, "you're fucking big." He's looking down at it with wide eyes and an open mouth.

And Lucas, being the confident man that he is, has the audacity to chuckle at Renjun's statement. He's not going to lie, he knows his dick is larger than average, and it's something he almost shamefully takes pride in. Normally, his ego would swell at someone stating the obvious like that, but for now, all he can think about is Renjun getting his hands on him, which, thankfully, he does.

Renjun marvels as he wraps his hand around Lucas' length, slowing stroking up and down just to feel the weight in his palm.

"Jesus Christ, my hand doesn't even go the whole way around," Renjun comments breathlessly.

Lucas nods and lets out a small noise of affirmation, a quiet plea for Renjun to hurry the fuck up. But he doesn't. Lucas internally grumbles when Renjun continues the slow pace and decides to do it himself. Lucas starts to lift his hips, thrusting himself in and out of Renjun's hand. When Renjun gasps and looks up at Lucas, he can't help but smirk.

"Oh, you fucker," Renjun grits out. _Oh_. Lucas questions if he should have done that or not.

Without any ounce of warning, Renjun places his free hand on Lucas' hips and begins stroking faster than either of the paces from before. It's too much all at once, and Lucas can barely take it, if the sounds coming out of his mouth mean anything. Most of them are low groans, but every once in a while, a small whine escapes from the back of his throat. He clasps his hand over his mouth at those embarrassing noises, but the intense look in Renjun's eyes tells him that that's not what Renjun wants. Lucas is not one to say no to pretty boys.

"Fuck, I love the sounds you make. They make me feel like I'm making you feel so good," Renjun almost whispers against Lucas' lips. God, this is intoxicating. Lucas' head is spinning, and he can't seem to get a grip on _anything_ right now. The only thing that matters, he feels, is Renjun and the crazy, sexy things he's doing to Lucas.

"You do make me feel so good," Lucas rasps, shutting his eyes as Renjun continues his fast pace. He tilts his head back, and the coil in his stomach winds tighter and tighter. Jesus, what the fuck, Lucas doesn't think that he has ever received a better hand job in his life, and that's saying something.

Renjun is so perceptive and observant that he notices right away that Lucas is nearing his release. Perfect. Leaning in close to Lucas' ear, Renjun says, "You look close. Are you? Are you gonna come for me?"

Holy. Fuck. Lucas would be lying if he said that that wasn't the hottest thing anyone has ever said to him. His brain on pleasure overdrive, unable to conjure up any coherent thoughts. He can't even fucking _speak_. All he can do is nod pitifully, his head hanging low as his fingers clench around the soft sheets.

Renjun hums, but says nothing more. What he does do is keep his hand tight and firm around Lucas' dick, using the fingers of his other hand to rub the head gently. As Lucas' whines get louder, Renjun quiets him by pressing their lips together desperately. Lucas can't help but moan and whine and groan into the kiss, but at this point, he has thrown all shame out of the window. None of that matters now, not even his dignity, and he's kind of okay with that as long as he gets to come soon.

Which he does with a sharp intake of breath and the tightening of his muscles. His hips buck up as his cum covers Renjun's dainty fingers. Renjun does that thing where he keeps stroking him even though he already came, which feels like too much, but Lucas knows he can't escape from it. He just takes it, his body shaking like a goddamn leaf as Renjun has the smuggest, most annoying look on his face.

Thankfully, Renjun stops soon, showing Lucas some mercy for the first time ever and wiping his hands on the sheets. Even while breathless, Lucas frowns at Renjun's nice blanket getting dirty with his cum.

"Hey," Renjun pokes Lucas' cheek with a clean finger, "stop pouting, I can clean it up tomorrow." Renjun smiles so cutely that it makes Lucas momentarily forget that Renjun is kind of like some little sex demon.

"I-I guess," Lucas pants. But then he looks down at Renjun's crotch and frowns even more. "You want me to jerk you off?" He asks.

To his surprise, Renjun shakes his head. "Nah, not really feeling it. Like, you were very hot, trust me, but I just wanna sleep right now, if I'm gonna be honest," Renjun confesses with a shrug. Okay, at first, Lucas was lowkey offended because he got the impression that Renjun was into it, if his dirty talk was anything to go by. But hey, he's big on consent, so he leaves it alone.

"Oh, okay." Lucas pulls his underwear and joggers up and begins to stand up. Well, that was fun. But now, just like Renjun, he feels like knocking out, so he figures that he should probably head home.

But it seems like Renjun has other plans. "Wait," Renjun calls out when Lucas isn't on the bed on him anymore. "You're leaving?"

Lucas tilts his head in confusion. "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty tired. You're really good at giving hand jobs, Renjun." He flashes his signature smile, which makes Renjun roll his eyes.

"I know, dumbass. Your whines are cute," Renjun smirks. Lucas' eyes widen, and his face flushes. He cannot believe Renjun had the audacity to say that. Sick and twisted.

"Sh-shut up," Lucas mumbles. "Whatever, I'm, uh, gonna go. Thanks for tonight. It was fun, seriously." And Lucas means it.

Renjun smiles, but then he frowns not even a second later. "Um, do you wanna stay the night?" He says quickly, like he's forcing himself to ask the question before he gets too scared to do so. Which is more adorable than it should be, especially considering that Renjun wasn't scared to say such raunchy words to him just five minutes earlier.

Lucas contemplates the question for a few seconds, and then decides that it wouldn't hurt to sleep over. He texts his mom that he's going to sleep at Mark's house, which is a lie, but she doesn't need to know that. When he receives a text from his mother telling him that it's okay, he grins widely.

"Sure." He smiles at Renjun before flopping down on the bed, causing Renjun to bounce from his spot. The smaller boy yelps before lying down next to Lucas but not making any effort to touch him. Oh, this wasn't part of the contract; Renjun must be scared about overstepping boundaries. Luckily, Lucas is a big sucker for cuddling.

"You wanna cuddle or nah?" Lucas asks nonchalantly. He doesn't think physical contact is that much of a big deal, especially considering that Renjun literally had his hand on Lucas' dick. He's just down for having a tiny, pretty boy in his arms as he falls asleep. But then again, if Renjun doesn't want that, then that's fine, too.

Renjun accepts Lucas' offer with a quick nod of his head. He scrambles to attack himself to Lucas' side, his neck cushioned by Lucas' strong arm. God, Renjun is just so small that he fits perfectly next to Lucas, which is super duper cute and Lucas loves it _so_ much.

Lucas turns on some music to fill the room and places his phone on the space on the bed next to him. They lie together without saying anything, and Lucas can feel Renjun's warm breath on his neck. It's so... intimate. Lucas can feel his heart rate speed up as he thinks about how he is literally cuddling with Renjun Huang, the boy who hated his guts a few hours ago.

Tonight was crazy, to say the least. But he's not mad about it. If anything, these have been the most interesting turn of events that have happened to him ever, probably. As he continues to think about how his life seems pretty awesome at the moment, he feels Renjun's breath slow down and even out. When he turns to look at the boy next to him, he's fast asleep with his mouth slightly open. Fuck, he's so cute. Lucas smiles because, wow, this is a thing. He has no idea what the status of their relationship is now (they'll have to deal with it in the morning, most definitely), but he can confidently say that Renjun doesn't hate him anymore, which is pretty damn nice, if he does say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was lmao. sorry this was so late btw :(((( but thank u so much for 600 on twt!! muah muah
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/scftiejaem) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starryeyedboys)


End file.
